


With Shaking Hand...

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for SGA_Saturday, Week 22, Shake</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Shaking Hand...

John realized his hands were shaking. He could do this. He'd done it before.

Just, well, this time it actually meant something. So much more than the last time. The last time had such expectations - none of which were his. The minute it was over he started to wonder why he had bothered.

This time, he knew exactly what he was doing and, more importantly, why he was doing it.

He took Rodney's hand, the warmth helping the shakes go away.

He slipped the ring on Rodney's finger, saying softly, "I, John, take you, Rodney, for my lawfully wedded husband...."


End file.
